Methods of this type are employed in automotive technology, in which ever more radio services, such as Remote Keyless Entry (RKE), exterior and interior monitoring system (PASS or PAssive Start and Entry), engine start, immobilizer control, central locking control, tire checking system (Tire Guard) mobile telephone, satellite-based global positioning system (GPS), SDARS, DAB, DBV-T, DBV-S, WLAN etc. are used.
In order to support the different radio services (terrestrial or by satellite) in the vehicle in a simple and convenient manner, the provision of a multifunctional antenna on the vehicle is known for example from DE 10330087 B3.
However it remains a considerable effort to cater for all services even if such a multifunctional antenna is used. In particular the coupling of the individual antennas, which with small distances, especially smaller than 0.1λ, for antennas in the same frequency range and at the same polarization is not possible.